


Dress up

by LevisTears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dysphoria, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Fingerfucking, M/M, Maid Roleplay, Masturbation, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: Erwin wanted a maid, so his boyfriend became one.





	Dress up

This had all started last week when Levi was busy cleaning up the living room whilst the man beside him lay on the sofa in front of him eating a packet on crisps as he was watching some reality show of some sort that Levi couldn't care about.

Levi hoovering the area around the sofa noticed when little salt and vinegar flavoured crisp crimps started to form in the areas he had already vacuumed and on the sofa itself. He had raised a brow to the man on the sofa as a simple indirect way of saying "do you mind?" Of course since he didn't actually say anything so Erwin continued to eat and leave a mess for him to clean up.

"Erwin" Levi sighed turning off the hoover and looking down at him. The blonde raised his head taking his attention off the show on the TV. "Erwin you're making a mess where I'm cleaning up, could you be a bit more careful?"

"Sure" he added looking back at the screen "do you want to join me and stop cleaning?" Levi could see the smirk on his face probably meaning he was suggesting something else or maybe not in this case. Levi shook his head denying the offer. He sighed at Levi. "I sometimes think we should get ourselves a maid so you can spend more time with me and the house will get cleaned"

"If you want me to get you off whilst I'm cleaning I'll do it" Levi stated holding up the pipe of the hoover "using this"

Erwin looked back at Levi not quite sure if he was joking or not. He hoped he was joking for 2 reasons: he didn't want to turn him down in him trying it and upsetting him and he didn't know if that amount of suckion could hurt a man's dick in any way. "Umm no thank you" was all the blonde could say to his partner "no suckion decides getting me off I just want to to spend time with you without you worrying about a dirty house that's all."

Levi then came up with an idea which will meet both of his criteria in an interesting way.

A week later Levi stood in their bedroom the outfit sitting on the bed in front of him. Looking at it all he could do was swallow. They had never tried something like this before and Levi was scared he wouldn't like it. Stripping off his clothes until he was naked he looked at his phone. He had 20 minutes until Erwin was due in from work and the nervous tingles were slowly building up inside of his as the minutes went by.

Levi started to put it on. The outfit he bought was one which resembled a french maid. It was extremely revealing but Levi stayed with the idea to wear it. First was the underwear. Black frilly underwear that he slipped up his legs. Next was the long thigh length socks of the same colour that hugged the flesh around his legs. A black dress that stopped just below his backside was soon on him followed by an white apron and shoes that had a small heel on them. The final touch was a headband and he turned towards the mirror to look at himself.

Levi thought he didn't look so bad but the obvious look of his chest was still there and now on show unlike when he had it flattened with the binder that now lay on the dresser. He looked too feminine and he came to the conclusion it was the only the dress causing this. Hopefully if his plan was successful he wouldn't have it on for too long. On the other hand part of Levi had a feeling he might not recognise this as something sexual but him requestioning his gender identity if he should of actually stayed in a female body. All thoughts aside he just went with it and waited for him to return.

Within the bedroom Levi heard the front door unlock and open. He positioned himself on the bottom of the bed looking at the door, his hands gently placed on his lap. He just silently waited hearing the footsteps on the stairs come closer to him. At last the door was open and they were face to face. Levi wasn't sure if the look on Erwin's was shock or confusion. It was silent for a moment until Levi smiled up at him thinking of something to say. "Welcome home....master" he smirked and watched as the other man's face looked a bit pale. "Did you enjoy work today?"

"Err yes" Erwin added looking down at what Levi was wearing, air trapped in his lungs ".....Levi why are you wearing that?"

Levi stood up and slid his arms around Erwin's neck bringing his mouth to his ear. "Master wanted a maid so he's now got one"

Erwin slightly pulled back from Levi and held him by his shoulders. Levi huffed seen a concerned look on Erwin's face. "No but seriously Levi why are you doing this? Your chest is even on show"

"I'm willing to go out of my comfort zone at times Erwin and plus I want to do something to make you happy" he explained tracing his hands down Erwin's torso and ending at the belt attached to his trousers. "Now come on, I'm waiting for your order"

Erwin swallowed and got himself in the mindspace to do this. After a moment he was ready. He grabbed Levi hands off of his belt and put them by his sides. "Did I tell you that you could touch me yet?" He stated.

"No you didn't" Levi smirked "am I being punished for being a bad maid master? Oh please me I am"

Erwin reached up to his face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "I don't know" he smiled "is that what you want slave?"

"Yeah" Levi moaned "punish me~" the next thing Levi knew he was pushed back onto the bed and when he sat up slightly he could see the sight of Erwin unbuckling his belt and unzipping his trousers. Keeping them on he took his rock hard cock out of his underwear for Levi to see. All levi could do in this situation was smile like it was his birthday. He was all to excited for this. Levi reached forward to grab a hold of it but was soon pushed back onto the bed. Confused to what he was planning he just lay there waiting. He couldn't see him but he felt Erwin's eyes staring him up and down as he lay there. He felt the bed dip as he got onto it and Levi soon figured out that he was going to stop just next to his face. He straddled his shoulders and Levi was looking forward to what was happening next.

Without a seconds notice Erwin's cock was deep inside Levi's mouth and he held his arms down with one of his hands. He started to move his hips and slam into Levi's mouth at a steady pace. Levi moaned around his dick every time he could taste him, his eyes becoming lidded as time went on. "Take that cock Levi" he moaned "fucking choke on it you bad boy, you don't touch master without permission you hear me." Erwin moved his free hand down to the bottom of the dress. He wanted to try something risky that could ruin this by making Levi feel beyond uncomfortable. "Oh look at you Levi" he started "you look like woman with this on" he moved his hands to Levi's chest pulling down the fabric covering them. "I can even see them wonderful small tits of yours, I just want to squeeze them and watch you squirm" he heard Levi moan again and he let go of arms and cupped one of his boobs in his hand felling as he shuttered slightly.

His other hand however reached behind him and up his dress gliding his finger tips over his thighs and finally between his legs. He could feel Levi taking a sharp intake of breath. He started rubbing him through the underwear listening as his partners moans were muffled by his dick being in his mouth. He slipped his fingers inside and Levi whined. "Erhhenn" he moaned Erwin's name the best he could. Erwin moved his fingers in and out of him removing his dick from the other's mouth. "Oh my god master~" he gasped when finally able to speak. Erwin curled his fingers inside of Levi and he briefly lifted his hips off the bed. "Please"

Erwin moved his fingers at a faster pace slapping into levi with wet sounds. Levi had his head turned to the side cheeks blushed as he watched him grab a hold of his dick and stroke it whilst fingering Levi. Time passed when Levi found himself on the edge. "Erwin! Keep going" he called and like that he was gone. He came thrusting his hips upwards against Erwin's hand and when he came down he didn't even noticed that the above him had spilled over the side of his face, his cum starting to slowly make its way down to his neck.

Levi sighed pushing him off him to stand and remove the dress, headband and shows to just be left in everything else. He lay back on the bed pulling Erwin down with him. Them both laying there breathing was the only thing to be heard. "Did you enjoy your maid experience?" Asked Levi turning around to face Erwin.

"I liked it" he smiled "but if you don't like what you're wearing just don't do it to please me"

"Fine fine but we did get some good sex out of it" Levi added "it's a shame I didn't get to clean anything as a maid"

Erwin took a second before smirking to himself "I guess you could start by cleaning my cum off your face" he smirked and all he got in return was a snort coming from the side of him before Levi disappeared into the on suite bathroom.


End file.
